devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimentioo/General help with DB and its Wikia
Heya! Welcome to the Devil Beater Wikia. This blog is meant to be an introduction and basic info giving on how we do stuff here. Please adhere to what the examples shown are and if theres any criticism just respond in the comments below. 'Page order' Page format is how pages are done which you may notice usually has a set order of how its done. The order is mainly - 1. Small info on who the character is based off of, who made them, and their name. 2. Appearance of the character. Can be done in huge detail or just a small set of notes. 3. Moveset of the chararcter. Usually done in a table. List goes in order of LMB E R F and then any other key below that. 4.'' Personality of the character. Usually just a small chunk of text with how they act. Usually optional if the character does not have significance in the story.'' 5. Upgrades of the character. Usually also in a table. 6.'' Trivia/Notes of the character. Usually done in the format of bulleted list.'' There are also exceptions to this. For example, main story characters/bosses having extra catagories for their appearance, significance, boss moveset, relationships, etc. These can be done in the order of how you desire but preferably you may follow how its shown on the page of Cielo de la Asad . Other pages such as act summarys and game info may not have this page order. But usally the page has a clear theme to follow making it easy to edit for when needed. 'If there's a rule breaker/raider currently going around and theres no admin or mod to help.' Screenshot every edit and place them either here on in the Discord. You may also revert their edits or try to tell them to stop. But once we are here to help we will deal with the rule breaker as soon as we can. Other than this if someone is threatening in another Discord you can give us a heads up too. 'There's a guy breaking DB itself and I don't know where the staff is.' Incase of this please go to the Beater Universe Discord. Look if someone has the "Devil Beater administrator" role. And try to talk to them. If you wanna know if someone in your server is staff please check the Devil Beater page on the Wikia. Furthermore, you can also find mods to report it to admins. They can also be found on the Devil Beater page. 'An admin is abusing their wikia powers and we can't stop him what do I do?' If this is the case please try to contact theovert/DeadDang on the wikia as he's the current owner of the Wikia. He'll either discuss it with the admin or demote him. Incase theovert/DeadDang isn't online. Your second option is Darkkyraki . Who is also one of the high ranking administrators on here. Hopefully, this advice will help you with some general info. If there's more questions or you want me to add more info please put a message on here or DM me on Discord. Category:Blog posts